The present disclosure relates to lighting a work area, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for attaching a light to a head-worn device.
Some work environments, such as, for example, a welding environment, can be dark and in some cases confined. Accordingly, in such cases lighting can be difficult to focus on the specific spot that is in need of illumination for the operator to clearly view through, for example, their welding helmet. Due to the confined spaces and the need to maneuver around work pieces, a light attachment needs to be solidly mounted to the protective device so it does not become dislodged or out of adjustment if bumped against items within the weld environment.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional systems for lighting a work area will become apparent to one of skill in the art through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and system set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.